darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
2009-03-29 - GNN Fireside on Thyferra
Submitted by Pesiro The holocamera clicks over to a live feed from the home of the Sullust President. It is very cozy with a number of plush furnishings. Pesiro is sitting in a single-person chair as he looks at the camera. Off his right shoulder, there is a fire burning in a fireplace. "Gentle beings of the galaxy. I am here to report on an attack against free trade and commerce by the recently elected Dr. Qivix Lazarus. The recently elected junior Senator and Chief Protector has chosen a strict anti-commerce attack upon the interests of the Coalition of Thyferra Plantations. I will now speak with Dr. Lazarus' own words. This first letter was sent immediately after his election results were announced." Pesiro reaches down to the datapad in front of him and begins to read. "President Pesiro Nonobi, Sullust. You are directed by the Chief Protector of Thyferra, Dr. Qivix Lazarus to remove all resources belonging to yourself and Sullustan from the Thyferran homeworld. Your membership in the Coalition of Thyferra Plantations is hereby revoked. Signed, Qivix Lazarus, MD., Thyferra." He takes a moment to clear his throat and looks at the camera. "After being informed of the Coalition's decision to not back him in his attempt to oust me as the Officer of Republic Relations, a position I have held since the middle of the first Clone War in a vote of the member, this is the letter that was sent to me." Pesiro looks down to read from the datapad anew. "You and your Coalition are hereby regarded as hostile entities of the sovereign System of Thyferra. You will be given one opportunity to transfer all assets, access codes and security protocols assigned to the Coalition of Thyferra Plantations to authorities in Tefa City. Non-compliance will result in swift action; Republic Navy forces have been notified of our security situation and will be placed on stand-by. You are not permitted to land on Thyferra. Any attempt to do so will result in an immediate response. Signed, Dr. Qivix Lazarus, Chief Protector of Thyferra." Pesiro looks up at the camera anew. "I am going to make my reply public. The Coalition of Thyferra Plantations broke with the authority of the Thyferran government due to the constant inability of the government to free itself of corruption, which caused the Coalition to decide against selling bacta to the galaxy in middle of a terrible conflict. I was invited by the Coalition to air their grievances for them to the Republic and successfully negotiated a protection of the system by the Republic after TWO invasions by outside forces. Since than, I have successfully led the Coalition to profitable return and, with the help of Admiral Brae Terienn, kept Thyferra safe from any further assaults upon it or the bacta supply." "Since the Thyferran government was stripped of its resources by invading forces and corrupt politicians, Sullust and the Coalition came to the aid of the people of Thyferra. With the consent of the Thyferran leaders, the Coalition acted to protect the people of Thyferra, while the government rebuilt its structure and beauracracy. Millions of Sullust's credits were put into rebuilding Tefa City, the plantations, and bringing hired military forces and hardware to protect the space and property of Thyferra." "The Coalition's response is simple. The Coalition will NOT hand over the hardware or personnel purchased with Sullust's or the Coalition's credits to another potentially corrupt politician. Those forces are present for, not only, the safety of the Thyferran people, but the safety of the galaxy's bacta supply." "The Coalition asks that the Chief Protector allow it to continue to conduct its business on Thyferra, per its economic rights as the owners of Thyferra's plantations and the reenstatement of free trade to all merchants licensed by the Coalition, no matter their racial background. The Coalition also asks the Republic military to not recognize the inappropriate actions of the Chief Protector to act unilaterally in attempting to remove the rightful owners and operators of the bacta plantations on Thyferra for his own petty jealousy. The Coalition is willing to work with the newly elected Senator and Chief Protector, but we will not be bullied into ruining Thyferra's livelihood and dropping our delegence in protecting the galaxy's bacta supply." Pesiro glances at someone behind the camera and nods his head. Category:March 09 GNN Posts